Various types of winch adapters are in use and are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a winch adapter that is adaptable and easy to use, but at the same time, provide a strong structural connection between an item to be rotated and a hydraulic air gun, and these are characteristics that have not been utilized or conceived as shown in the present invention.